Pourquoi, j'ai fait cette promesse?
by Mademoiselle Seiran
Summary: De nouveau, je revisite un épisode de l'anime mais j'ai oublier le n. Yoshikawa est perdu dans la foret à causse de Uehara, Kikuchi complèment paniquer à l'idée que le garçon qu'il aime meurt se fait la promesse de tout lui avouer si il revient!


Auteur: Ben moi, Mademoiselle Seiran

Disclaimer: Malheureusement rien n'est à moi, ni les personnages, les décors, ni rien en faite. Juste les petits sentiment tordu qui les animes et encore…

Genre: Yaoi avec lemon

Couple: Un petit KikushixYoshikawa, je suis devenue une vrai fan, j'ai plein de belles idées pour eux…

Commentaire: Merci à ceux qui on lu ma première fan fiction: "Aide-moi"

Tout se passe encore une fois du point de vue de Kikuchi d'on j'ai changer très légèrement le caractère.

Si le début se passe comme dans l'anime la fin est de la pure invention, donc oublier le jeu à la place se sera une nuit sous les étoiles lol

---

_Plantons le décor:_ C'est lors du voyage que Onizuka a organisé. Tout les 3éme y participe. Suite à une discutions avec Kikuchi sur un soit disant trésor, il décide d'emmener ses élèves sur une île pour le retrouver et devenir riche…

Pour se venger d'une sale blague Uehara décide de "perdre" Yoshikawa (Noburo) dans la forêt, pour finir il se perdre tout les quatre. Voilà, la classe de 3éme 4 qui part à leurs rechercher.

---

Je dois rester calme, très calme. Car même si mon visage montre un calme absolu, c'est une tempête qui se déroule en moi en se moment même.

D'ailleurs, j'en oublie de me présenter. Je m'appel Kikuchi Yoshito, je suis un petit génie de l'informatique, douer dans toutes les matières, sauf les relations humaines. Ce qui trouble fortement mon calme en se moment c'est que la personne que j'aime est perdue quelque part dans cette jungle et que je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

Elle, elle. Dire, lui serait plus correcte, je suis tombé amoureux de Yoshikawa Noburo. Depuis quelques temps, on est plus souvent ensemble c'est arriver petit à petit avec l'aide un peu brusque d'Onizuka. Derrière, le personnage des vannes pourries et des blagues stupides, j'ai pu y trouver un garçon absolument génial et très attachant.

Ouais, je peux le dire: "Moi, Kikuchi Yoshito je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie, d'un mec qui a une réputation des plus nul, mais je m'en tape".

Cette phrase toute simple, arrive à me sourire mais ce qui me fait moins sourire c'est explosion qui viens d'avoir eu lieu sur île. Je me jette sur la barre qui est là pour nous empêcher de tomber à l'eau.

Une boule c'est formé dans mon estomac, est-il possible que Yoshikawa soit là? Qu'il était sur les lieux de l'explosion, des larmes me montent aux yeux, faut que je les renfloue, elles ne doivent pas couler.

Non, il n'est pas mort. Onizuka a dû comme toujours arriver a temps, je le sens. Je garde espoir. Si, il me revient, je jure devant n'importe qui, que je l'embrasse et je me déclare.

---

Oké, quelqu'un peu me rappeler pourquoi j'ai fait cette promesse? Je viens de la voir tout frais, tout vivant passer à côté de moi en me disant: "Salut Kikuchi". Ok, ok je me calme j'ai dit que j'allais le faire donc je vais le faire!

Voilà, quelques minutes que je suis devant la porte sans rien faire. Quelqu'un arrive, je ne peux pas rester planté là, on va me prendre pour un fou. Allais, on se jette à l'eau et on toc.

Au secours, c'est quoi c'est tenu. Yoshikawa, il es plus sexy que jamais, ces cheveux tout mouiller, qui coule sur son corps absolument parfait, qu'est que j'aimerais être une de ces petites gouttes qui coule le long de son torse.

- Kikuchi, tu te sens bien? Tu es tout rouge?

Mon dieu, je suis grillé. On se calme, on se calme, ça ne me ressemble pas. Voilà, on reprend une attitude calme et posée. On redresse ces lunettes dans un geste on ne peux plus calculer.

- Oui oui, tout va bien. Je me demandais ce que tu allais faire pour cette dernière nuit ici?

- Tu ne reste pas avec Murai et compagnie?

Pourquoi pose-t-il cette question, je ne peux pas aller le voir pour lui demander ce qu'il fait? D'ailleurs, je lui pose la question.

- Ben, parce que c'était prévu que vous le fassiez, rester ensemble!

Oui, c'est juste mais a se moment là, je n'avais pas prévu de te perdre, imbécile. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et un geste de la main qui essayer de montrer que je m'en fou, je tourne les talons.

- Bien, vu que tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie, je te laisse. Bye.

Re au secours! Yoshikawa viens d'entourer mon bras avec les siennes. Son torse tout mouiller est contre mon dos. Et, je suis en train d'avoir une érection, oh non. Penser à un truc horrible. Le sous directeur en train de danser en tenue d'Adam, j'aurais jamais du pense dû penser à ça, j'ai envie de vomir.

- Excuse moi, Kikuchi. C'est que…

Je baisse mon regard vers lui, il est tout rouge. J'ai bien envie de le serrer dans mes bras, quand, il comme ça mais si je le fait y va me fuir alors on ne bouge pas.

- C'est que… enfin rien! Aaaah, excuser, je t'es mouiller, pardon j'ai pas fait attention…

Pendant, qu'il continu de se confondre en excuse, je regard sa serviette de bain qui menace de tomber à tout moment. Elle allait bientôt céder mais une main dorée par le soleil, la retient de justesse. Pas juste snifff.

- Viens!

Je le suis jusque dans sa chambre ou il me laisse sur son lit en disant qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

- Kikuchi! On peut savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?

Je tourne mon regard vers Uehara qui me regard avec son habituelle air dédaigneux. Je croise mes jambes et prend bien mon temps avant de lui répondre. Je vois déjà ces nerfs tiquer.

- C'est Yoshikawa qui m'a invité

Elle semble se calmer d'un coup et murmure le nom de celui qui ma invité. Plus je regarde son visage, plus la réponse me saute aux yeux.

- Tu es amoureux de Noburo?

Pivoine, elle est pivoine et se met à crier. Que je suis fou et que jamais elle en pourrait être amoureuse d'une mauviette pareil, mais ça me fait sourire. Looser ou pas, Yoshikawa est quelqu'un de génial et ce n'est pas les autres qui vont me faire penser la contraire.

- Pourquoi tu sourire?

Elle veut continuer mais elle marque une pose. Son regard passe sur moi de haut en bas.

- Kikuchi, pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question? Ne me dit pas que… .

Je me lève rapidement et la plaque au mur les mains de chaque cotés de sa tête. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens où je peux voir le mal aise y régné.

- Ecoute moi bien Uehara, ce que je fait avec Yoshikawa ou se que j'ai envie de faire ne te regard sûrement pas, suis-je bien claire?

Je vois bien, qu'elle n'a pas envie de dire le contraire. Elle pose ses mains sur mon torse pour me reposer mais je tiens bon. Un bruit nous faits tourner la tête pour tomber sur un Noburo, plus pâle que je jamais.

- Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais passer la soirée ici maintenant. Ce n'était pas la peinte de me mentir

Je doit vraiment avec l'air con car je ne comprend rien à se qu'il dit, oublier le garçon impassible que je suis, j'ai laisser tomber mon masque depuis longtemps mais Yoshikawa ne là pas vu. Pourquoi, c'est simple y s'enfuit?

J'analyse notre position avec Uehara… Je pense avoir comprit. Quel imbécile, il a encore tout comprit de travers. Y faut aller a ça rechercher maintenant.

---

J'ai fini par le retrouver, il est aller se réfugier sur la plage. Doucement, je m'assois à côté de lui. Le silence nous enveloppe. Je geste du doigts, je remonte mes lunettes.

- Pourquoi, tu t'es enfui?

- Je ne me suis pas enfui, je vous ai laissé seul…

Je le regarde comme si y venait de Mars. Ne me dit pas qu'il croit, que je veux sortir avec Uehara.

- Je pense que tu te trompes, je ne veux pas de Uehara…

Je me met devant lui mes mains arrive de chaque coté de ses hanches, je soulève un peu mes jambes pour que mon visage arrive près du sien. Heureusement, que nous sommes dans du sable.

- Qu'est que tu fait, Kikuchi?

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment me délectant des rougeurs qui sont sur ces joues. De sa voix qui est tout sauf assurer, des tremblement de ses mains, de ses yeux qui me fuient.

- Je te regard de très près

J'avance encore un peu mon visage vers le sien de telle sorte qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques minimètres.

- Comme je te l'ai dit Yoshikawa, je ne veux pas de Uehara mais de toi… Toi seulement Noburo!

Pour appuyer mes dire se pose mes lèvres sur celle de mon futur amant j'espère. Je veux me retirer quand je le sens répondre, doucement, timidement, mais répondre tout de même. Quand, je me retire c'est pour voir mon ange les yeux clos et les lèvres entre ouverte.

- Je ne savais pas que je te fessais tant d'effet…

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Kikuchi?

Il a eu du mal à articuler ça phrase. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres quand ma main vient rencontrer sa joue pour une tendre caresse.

- Ca semble pourtant évident non?

- Dit le moi, s'il te plait…!

A la place de lui dire ce qu'il attend, une nouvelle fois je saisis ses lèvres pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Je le sens se couler dans mes bras, sa tête tout contre mon torse.

- Pourquoi Kikuchi, pourquoi?

- Parce que, je t'aime…

Ca y es c'est dit, j'ai l'impression que tout en moi ce relâche mais pour mieux se tendre quand ma main se perd dans les cheveux de Yoshikawa après tout même si il a répondu à mes baisés ça ne veux pas dire qu'il partage mes sentiments.

Doucement, il passe une main sous mon t-shirt, il me caresse le torse et le dos dans un rythme lent alors que moi j'essaye tant bien que mal à lui tirer le sien de t-shirt aller savoir pourquoi c'est si compliquer. Une fois, l'épreuve réussi ma bouche par le la découverte de se corps ouvert.

- Kikuchi… On va pas faire… ça ici?

- Bien sur que si, la plage est très bien…

Le je mordille à la base du cou, qui est un point qui semblerait très sensible, vu le gémissement qu'il pousse. D'un petit coup de rein, il me fait remonter pour l'embrasser. Il descend dans mon cou pour y tracer un suçon, puis il revient sur mes lèvres. En même temps, ma main descend pour aller frôler une bosse bien former sur la toile de son bermuda.

- Ki… Kikuchi…

Comprend sans trop de problème sa demande, je pose un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres avant le débarrasse de son boxer. Je me relève pour voir son corps tout en entier qui m'appartient au moins pour cette nuit, le voyant rougir sous mon regard, je peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable.

Je laisse mes doigts courrire légèrement sur le penis de Yoshikawa qui se cambre. Je me penche pour l'embraser alors que ma main commence un mouvement de vas et viens quand je sent qu'il est au bord de la jouissance, je décidé de remplacer ma main par ma bouche. Il plonge ses doigts dans ma chevelure bruns pour m'imposer sa cadence que je suis sans rechigner. Un dernier coup de langue sur son sexe pour qu'il jouisse enfin dans ma bouche.

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas… Je… je

Je l'embrasse doucement avec tout l'amour que je lui porte pour qu'il se calme.

- Moi, je j'en suis ravi…

Il fini par me sourire timidement, avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes sa langue, caressant mes lèvres pour pouvoir accéder à ma bouche. Je la laisse passer, nos deux langue se rencontre avide de faire une nouvelle fois connaissance. Avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

Doucement, il retire mes lunettes pendant que mes mains parcours son corps rencontrant au passage ses tétons durcis par le plaisir que je me décidé à maltraité un peu. Yoshikawa ne reste pas inactif comment ces mains peuvent me faire passer par tant de chose rien qu'en m'effleurant la peau. C'est Divin.

Alors que je l'embrasse, je me décide à le préparer. D'un coup de rein, je le plaque au sol pour me mettre en position dominante. Je lui mordille le creux du cou, quand je l'entend gémir, un de mes doigts pénètre l'intimité du noir des cheveux, ne sentant aucune résistance un deuxième vient seconder le premier. Je commence à les faire bouger.

- Qu'est que tu fait?

- Je te prépare, ça va aller. Détend toi seulement…

Après quelques instant, je retire mes doigts. Le gémissement de frustration qu'il m'offre me fait sourire. Mais bien vite, c'est un gémissement de douleur qui emplit mes oreilles alors que je le pénètre doucement. Je couvre son visage de baiser papillon en attendant qu'il s'habitue.

Quand, je le sens commencer à bouger sous moi, je me permet alors de commence un lent mouvement de va et vien. Bien vite, les premiers gémissements se font entendre, me rendant fou, je commence à aller plus vite. Touchant sa prostate pour qu'il crie plus fort. Ma main va à la rencontre de son sexe gorgé et je commence à le masturber. Il passe ses mains autours de mes épaules et il plante ses ongles dans mon dos. A mon tour, je commence à murmurer des phrases que je ne comprends même pas.

- Kikuchi, je viens…

Je n'y perte pas plus attention que ça, continuant mes allées et venues dans cette intimité si chaud, si accueillante. Je touche, une nouvelle fois sa prostate son anneau de chair que contracte sur moi, me faisant gémir plus fort qu'alors qu'il joui. Je lui donne un dernier coup de boudoir et je joui a mon tours en lui tout en murmurant son nom.

Je me retire lentement mais Noburo à tout de même une grimace de douleur. Je me laisse aller en arrière dans le sable. Mon regard se perd dans le ciel noir, le seul témoin de notre nuit d'ivresse alors que Yoshikawa se colle contre mon torse et que mes bras l'entoure de façon possessive. Sa tête commence à dodiner de gauche à droite.

- Tu devrais te rhabiller

- Toi aussi

Je peux dire que s'habiller en même temps qu'embrasser quelqu'un est beaucoup plus compliquer que se déshabiller mais on fini par y arriver.

Alors que je chercher après mes lunettes, je regard Yoshikawa s'endormi sur la plage. Vivement que je les retrouve pour pouvoir en profiter pleinement, après tout si la nature la fait si beau autant en profiter, non?

C'est avec un Yoshikawa totalement endormi dans mes bras que Uehara ouvre la porte de leur chambre. Elle m'accueille avec un regard haineux alors que je rentre dans la pièce sans qu'elle ne m'ait invité. Délicatement, je pose mon précieux fardeau sur son lit.

- Alors Kikuchi, tu l'as tellement saoulé avec tes histoires qu'il s'est endormi?

Je ne répond même pas a cette attaque aussi petite soit telle. Je préfère retirer les quelques mèches noires qui barrent le front du garçon qui ouvre les yeux.

- Kikuchi?

- Excuse moi, je t'ai réveillé?

Il hoche négativement la tête. Ma main qui c'est attardé sur son front descend pour caresse sa joue et finir dans son cou.

- Désoler, de m'être endormi…

Je me penche pour poser mes lèvres sur son front en lui murmurant que c'est pas grave. Je ne me reconnais pas dans ses gestes mais quand je vois son sourire, je me dis que ça n'a aucune importance.

- Je t'aime Yoshito

Mon cœur viens de rater un battement, j'ai bien envie de le lui faire répéter mais il c'est déjà rendormi. En croisant le regard de Uehara, plus besoin de me le redire, je suis sûr qu'il vient de me dire que mes sentiments étaient partagés et qu'il était sincère.

Alors que je sens une vague de joie m'envahir, je me dirige vers la porte et une fois celle-ci franchie? Je me tourne vers la jeune fille qui est toujours en train de me regarder.

- Les activité nocturne sa épuise toujours, tu sais. Alors laisse le dormir

Il lui faut quelque temps pour comprend puis ces joues passe au rouge et elle claque la porte. Les quelques curieux qui son sorti de leurs chambres on eu la chance de voir un spectacle assez rare: Yoshito Kikuchi en train de rire franchement.

J'attend quelques instant puis je voit la porte s'ouvrir en grand et Uehara qui pousse Yoshikawa dehors qui se demande se qui se passe. Je me contente de lui sourire gentiment.

- Comme ça, vous pourrez continuer vos activités nocturnes si épuisantes

Le regard de mon amant se dirige vers moi puis retourne en direction de la porte qui viens une nouvelle fois de claquer dans un bruit sourd.

- Qu'est qu'elle voulait dire, par là?

- Rien Yoshikawa, laisse tomber, aller vient

Je passe le prend par le bras car il semble ne pas vouloir quitter le couleur. Autant suivre le conseil si généreusement donner par Uehara, pour une fois qu'elle dit quelque chose d'intéressant.

---

Fin

Alors vous avez trouver ça comment? Pour ma part j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire mais si on ne peut pas dire que je me sois beaucoup creuser pour écrire ça, enfin on se refait pas.

Bisous à vous cher lectrices et lecteurs

Seiran.


End file.
